Midnight Passion
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Vegeta is restless and roaming the halls of the Capsule Corp when he stumbles upon a sleeping Bulma on the living room couch.  LEMON : One-shot.


_A/N: Hey everyone! Just a tasty B/V fic with lots of smuty goodness. Warning, it's going to get pretty graphic. ;)_

"You fucking animal! After everything I've given you and all of the bull shit I've gone through for you, I still wasn't enough to keep that tiny dick of yours happy? Well that is it, Yamcha, we are over! Get out of my house and don't you ever think about coming around here again!" Bulma pointed to the door in a fit of rage as she towered over a naked Yamcha next to a naked woman in the bed Bulma and Yamcha slept in for the past ten years.

"B-Bulma! I thought you were on your business trip!" Yamcha stuttered, as he and the ginger haired tramp got out of the bed and scrambled for their clothes.

"Who the fuck cares where I was? My trip ended early so I came home to surprise my loving boyfriend and look what I find. Him with a two dollar tramp in my own god damn bed. LEAVE!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs. Such a combination of rage and sadness had never flowed through her likes this before. It wasn't until she slammed the door on Yamcha's ass that she let out wails of tears. She sobbed into her floor as she laid by her door in the fetal position; her blue hair falling limp around her puffy red face.

After about an hour or two passed, Bulma finally was forced to get up as her stomach was growling like rabid animal. She hadn't eaten all day, and planned on going to dinner with Yamcha. Seeing how her plans did not really work out that way, she was required to find something in the kitchen.

"Ramen . . . more ramen . . . and even more ramen. What on earth? Has no one gone grocery shopping?" Bulma uttered, clearly annoyed at her selection. She ordered a pizza instead for delivery. Her pizza arrived and she set the box down on the kitchen table. She grabbed herself a couple slices and turned to make her way to the living area just outside of the kitchen, but just as she turned around she saw Vegeta entering the kitchen. He proceeded to pick up the box and take it to where ever he was going to go next.

"Uh, alright. Sure, go ahead take the rest of that pizza please, Vegeta. I actually got it just for you." Sarcasm oozed from Bulma's tone as she watched him scarf down two slices of pizza at once.

"Shut up woman, I'll do as I please." Vegeta spat. Lack of will to fight rendered Bulma speechless as she just sighed and continued on her way to the living room. She powered on the television, and looked for a movie to watch. It was pretty late, so she didn't expect anything to be on. Having finished the pizza, Bulma sprawled out and fell into a deep sleep as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Vegeta, fresh from his shower now, could not fall asleep if his life depended on it. His mind kept going on about Kakarot and his seemingly futile efforts to achieving the level of power Kakarot possessed. He was stressed, more stressed than he can remember ever feeling in his life. Wound like a top, as some would say. Figuring taking a walk would clear his mind a little; he ventured out of his room and began to walk the length of the large Capsule Corp building. As he made his way past the kitchen, he noticed something on the sofa that normally wasn't there during his random midnight walks. He looked over to find a blue haired mess curled up, fast asleep. He could see the mascara that had run down her cheeks by the light that seeped in the windows from the street lights outside. Tilting his head in wonder, he continued to look over her features. He spotted her shirt and jeans on the floor and looked back at her. The throw blanket covered her bottom half but the undershirt she wore left little to the imagination. His eyes traced her jaw line, shifted down her neck and into her chest where her plump breasts were heaving up and down in sync with her heavy breaking. As if on queue, she unfolded and lay flat on her back. In doing so, her legs also drug the blanket further down her body, now exposing her flat stomach. Her hip bones jutted up slightly, and Vegeta wanted so badly to grab on to them. Resisting temptation, he simply sat on a large, bulky chair adjacent to but facing her. Just then, a cool breeze blew in through the open window and the sensation on Bulma's stomach awoke her from her slumber.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned in a daze. She sat up and looked around before remembering the little amount of clothes on. "Were you watching me? That is so creepy, Vegeta. Really, I'm sure you can find a better pastime." The groggy girl said as she picked up her clothes and wrapped the blanket around her waist. As she was leaving the living room to go back to her room, where she didn't particularly want to be, she was interrupted by the prince of Saiyans.

"Where is your idiot boyfriend?"

"What does it matter? He's not my boyfriend anymore so I think it would be best if you didn't speak of him ever again." Bulma snapped.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind me following you to your room then?" Vegeta said slyly.

"What the fuck has come over you, Vegeta. Leave me alone!" Bulma said, and in that instant chuckled slightly that she was now the one asking him to leave her be. For months it had been the other way around.

"What is so funny? I'm serious. I couldn't help but notice the way your body turned to invite me in when I walked over to you. Even in your sleep, I know you want me." Vegeta stood up and laughed cockily.

"You are imagining things!" Bulma extorted yet remained motionless. Something inside her was enjoying the attention. "It sounds to me like you are the one who is doing all the _wanting_." She gave a smirk as she turned to face him.

"Oh so you are warming up to the idea?"

"You want me, come and get me." She said simply as she turned to walk not towards her room, but the back door. She walked through the French doors to a beautiful patio area and sat down on a body length sun chair. The moon was full, and flooded the richly landscaped back yard with a bright white light. Vegeta followed his temptress out the door where he found her abandoned throw blanket on the ground next to her. She put her hands behind her head and one knee in the air so that she looked as sexy as possible. He walked up and swung his leg over her and sat between her legs. He ran his hands down her thighs slowly as he looked at her face. Her lips were slightly parted as the look in her eyes begged him to keep going.

He trailed back up her legs and grasped her hip bones as he had envisioned earlier as he closed his eyes. The sensation of his skin left her tingling with desire. In the back of her mind, Yamcha's face was trying to desperately over take her and stop her from going any further with Vegeta, but even in the the two minutes of contact with him, she's already felt more pleasure than Yamcha's ever given her in hours of passionate play.

"Who knew you could be so sexy, Vegeta," Bulma breathed as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his strong neck.

"Who knew. . ." Vegeta purred as he took Bulma's ear into his mouth, and nibbled a bit. The combination of the slight pressure of his teeth, his tongue and hot breath sent shivers down her spine as she let out of gasp of bliss. Her groin began to ache with need as she felt her body grow excited for him.

Bulma ran a hand down Vegeta's back and curved it around his hip and planted a hand directly on his dick. It was already growing harder and harder by the second underneath his basketball shorts, and her hand caused an involuntary twitch of craving in his growing member.

"Well, well, well, it seems you've been gifted down here." Bulma giggled as she felt herself growing wetter. "Stand up." She whispered in his hear before planting a few kisses on his lips and jawline. Vegeta did as hew as told, and stood up, facing her. Tracing the rim of his shorts with her fingers, she looked up at him with a sexy smirk on her lips. Vegeta smirked back at her and stepped slightly closer to her. Bulma hooked her fingers on his shorts and pulled down, and watched Vegeta's fully erect dick bounce in exposure. Bulma nearly gasped.

"Oh, my god!" Bulma wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly took it into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip and bobbed her head back and forth. She looked up at him to see a look of approval on his face as he watched his dick enter and exit her mouth. She spit on the tip and began to jack him off as she ran her lips down the base of his shaft. Taking him back in, she pushed her head farther down as he began to enter her throat. Gagging slightly, she pulled his out a little bit and began to suck on the tip. Moans were escaping Vegeta's lips as she sucked him.

"Ah, you taste so good, Vegeta," Bulma looked up at him and he put his hands on the back of her head. He took control and began to rock his hips so that he was now fucking her face. He plunged deep into her throat, and listened to her gag on his rod.

Letting her catch her composure, he knelt down and pushed the straps of her night shirt down her shoulders and freed her tits from their prision. Her fully hard nipples begged him to touch them, and he willingly obliged. He placed a strong hand over each breast and began to knead them as she moaned his name.

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her excited nipple as she tugged on his hair. As he licked her nipples he began to rub her thighs with his other hand. He teased her aching crotch as he would get closer and closer to her panties. Finally he dove his hand in the lacy black underware and felt her wet cunt. He immediately found her clit and began to rub it as she began to moan louder and her cheeks flushed a bright rouge.

He took his hand out of her panties, and moved around between her legs. He removed her underware and left her shirt around her waist. With a grin, he ran his tongue between her juicy slit. He could taste her sweet pre-cum as he worked his tongue over her wet pussy. Finding her clit again, he began to suck and play with it with his mouth and tongue as she was gasping and moaning in delight. He spread her lips and stuck two fingers inside of her as he continued licking. As he finger fucked her, she was panting in heaven.

Finally Vegeta had enough. He wanted to enter her.

"Bend over the chair." Vegeta said as she wasted no time in doing so. He positioned himself behind her, aimed his cock and plunged deep into her dripping pussy. He spent no time building the suspense as he rammed her as fast as he could. She was nearly screaming in extasy as he slapped her ass with his hand and balls. He began to moan loudly for her, as his rock hard dick was throbbing inside her. In an effort to impress her, he raised his ki substantially, and began to pound her pussy even harder.

"Oh god, fuck!" Bulma panted. "God, Oh God, oh God, oh god Vegeta!" Bulma felt her arms and legs start buckling as she was about to cum. "I'm going to cum for you, baby!"

"Yes, cum for me! I'm cumming too!" Vegeta souted as she squeezed tight on him and began to shake around him. He knew she was cumming and released himself inside of her. As his cock twiched inside of her, she was shaking and panting as he heart raced a million miles per minute.

Finally, he pulled out of her as they collapsed on the cool concrete.

"Holy. . . . Fuck." Bulma whispered though labored breathing. She could hardly keep still as she could still feel the sensations running through her body. Vegeta lay there with his eyes closed but a smile on his lips. Something inside of him felt totally at peace, and it was a feeling he doesn't believe he's ever felt before.

"I must admit woman, that was rather enjoyable." Vegeta said as he watched Bulma calm down and push her body closer to his.

"What made you come to me like this so randomly? You must have been incredibly horny tonight." Bulma giggled lightly was she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I suppose so." Vegeta responded. Truth is, he wasn't sure what it was that called him to her so suddenly. He decided to blame it on her hips.

"Well, I wouldn't mind making a habit out of this. You are a fucking king!" Bulma blushed slightly realizing she said her thought out loud.

Vegeta chuckled. "Alright"

"Really?" Bulma asked, suprized.

"For now, yes." Vegeta answered truthfully. He didn't want any distractions in his goal to beat kakarot.

"Well, alright then. We should probably get to bed. It's getting chilly out here." Bulma stood up and he followed. Her legs were still a bit wobbly from the amazing orgasm she just experienced. They gathered their clothes and walked inside and up the stairs to Vegeta's bedroom where she slept for the next several nights.


End file.
